


Boo!

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Hannibal decides to - once again - surprise Will. Will gets angry.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with posting the threads, yay...!   
> I'll try to finish posting everything this month, hopefully. This one is really short and random and fluffy, its prompt is "Boo!" (yes, i'm very creative with the title) from Hannictober's day 16. Enjoy

Will had been at the market for about one hour. It was pretty crowded and he was feeling uncomfortable with the amount of people, not only because he didn't like it, but because he always had the fear of someone recognizing him. Besides, he was tired.

He tried to call Hannibal several times, not succeeding. Hannibal didn't have the habit of being close to his cellphone, and such habit annoyed Will, especially in moments like that, after the fall.

When he finally managed to leave the market, holding two heavy bags, he went to the car, heading to their house as fast as possible. After entering the house, he was prepared to argue with Hannibal, making clear how worried he felt when Hannibal didn't answer him, but he didn't find his husband at the living room. Nor in the kitchen, despite dinner being ready. Nor in the library. Nor in the dining room.

He quickly went upstairs, Hannibal would probably be in their bedroom. When he opened the door, the lights were off and there wasn't anyone. Will's heart almost stopped and he started to feel slightly desperate.

Then, he turned the lights on and when he turned around to close the door, he got so frightened that he almost fell on the floor.

"Boo", Hannibal said, playful and smiling.

"Holy shit, Hannibal", Will got breathless. "Fuck, why did you do that?", he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Will, but your reaction was priceless."

"I was actually worried about you, you bastard", Will said harshly, angry and upset.

"I'm fine, see?", Hannibal said, getting closer. "Won't you kiss me now?"

"You bet I won't", Will turned around again, about to open the door and leave the bedroom.

"Not even if I said I've made all this to give you a gift?"

"Hm?"

"I think you'd like to meet Artemis", Hannibal whistled, and a huge black dog came from the bathroom's door. "I wanted to surprise you, my love."

Will smiled and petted the dog as she approached him, but as soon as he felt Hannibal's hand on his waist, he frowned and stopped smiling.

"I'm still angry at you"

"Oh my, guess I'll have to deal with it after dinner", Hannibal smirked seductively.

"You're so smug"

"And you love it"

"I do, unfortunately", Will sighed.

"Now, let's bring Artemis to meet the others and have dinner, then", Hannibal kissed Will's cheek, "I'll do my best to redeem myself."

Will gave him a weak smile and a teasing look, then, they went downstairs with the new dog, happy to enlarge their family.


End file.
